Different
by MerryTheChild
Summary: Mezumaru has been captured, and then came back, but he came back differently.


"Thump!" A spider yokai dropped a nearly unconscious Mezumaru on the hard store floor in from of the what seems to be the clan leader as Mezumaru coughed out blood.

He was being sent on a mission to spy on the Hebikumo clan from the western _border,_ even though Rikuo was well aware of what happened last time he _and_ Gozumaru went out for a similar mission. And this time it was the same too.

"I am terribly sorry of what my people have done, we will take special _treatments_ for you after this is over." The yokai smiled as what seemingly is suppose to be gentle, but Mezumaru _knows_ better than this.

"I am certainly interested in you 'fear', as you may see. Would ou care to join our clan?" Ha asked.

"W-why..?" Mezumaru asked.

"I've heard. You can control the mind, body and soul of the victim you attend to control, and that is very interesting. Also, you don't really like it in the Nurarihyon clan, do _you?_ I've heard, you and your companion is being held.. 'Hostage', there as Gyuuki's punishment. Here, you can have anything you want. You will have special care in my hands." There was silent, as if Mezumaru was thinking it over.

Then he laughed.

It was a kind of choked, slightly pyschotic laugh. It was deranged, rotten, and was spat venomously at the clan leader.

".. I.. Really, _really_, appreciate the fact you think my fear is interesting, so interesting that you invited me all the way here to give me and invitation to your clan, since no one's ever said that to me, but," He mustered up all of his strength and _spat _at the leader's face, black blood dripping out of his mouth, onto the other yokai's face.

"I must decline." He said in a tone that was.. _Mocking. _

"... Well then. If you say so." The leader turned towards the yokai that dragged Mezumaru here in the first place.

"Lock him in the dungeon. 7 day punishment, you know what I mean. Throw him in the river." He said as the guard dragged Mezumaru out of the room.

7TH DAY

"Today is you last day before I throw you in the river. Leader is cruel. You are a brat, but you should not to oppose. Any last words?" A guard, similar to the first one, said as he took out a whip.

Mezumaru opened his bloody eyes as blood splattered the ground.

"No. The world is cruel.."

Mezumaru opened his eyes.

The door slid open, and Yuki-onna stepped inside.

"Mezumaru? You're awake! Oi minna! Mezumaru's awake!" She ran out the door, calling out to all the possible yokai she could find.

Mezumaru sat up. It should've hurt, at least something, but no. He felt no pain. The world is dull to him. He has no hope, no emotion, no heart.

"Mezumaru? Are you okay? Mezumaru!" Rikuo and Gozumaru rushed in, followed calmly by Gyuuki. They stopped at the door, looking at Mezumaru, both instantly felt that something is wrong. There he is, Mezumaru, his appearances haven't changed. The same black-blue hair, same face, same creepy eyes. But those are the only thing on his face.

"Mezumary." Gyuuki said as he entered the room, later followed by Rikuo, Gozumaru, Yuki-onna, and any other that cared more or less.

"D-does it hurt?" Yuki-onna asked, looking at the bandages wrapped around Mezumaru from head to toe, clearly uncomfortable bu Mezumaru's change of attitude. At least he shook his head.

"Okay then.." She said as she scurried out the room, along with most of the yokai. Gozumaru glanced back at Mezumaru, only having Mezumaru's expressionless face staring back at him.

3 days have passed, and Mezumaru was still the Mezumaru that... Came back, not seeming to returning to his old, cheery self.

As Gyuuki sipped his tea along with Nurarihyon, Mezumaru walked passed them.

"Where are you going, Mezumaru?" He asked.

"Grocery." Mezumaru replied bluntly, as he turned away.

"Sigh... What has happened on that mission, it's still a mystery." Nurarihyon said.

"And, sandaime has been telling Mezumaru to handle the groceries for the clan a lot these days."

"Minna! It's the Wani clan! They-" The small yokai screamed as it was tossed into the air and flung onto the ground with a thump.

"Minna! Get ready to attack!" Aotobo signaled as the Nurarihyon clan attacked.

The only one who isn't is Mezumaru, perched on the roof, watching the scene unfold.

"What are you doing Mezumaru!?" Gozumaru yelled as he slain yet another enemy yokai. Mezumaru looked back.

"Sitting." He replied.

"Why aren't you fighting?"

"No one told me to."

"Aotobo told us!"

"He told us to get ready." Gozumaru was about to snap, but he noticed the situation in hand.

"Fight then! _NOW!" _With that, Mezumaru used his strings and controlled one of the biggest yokais.

"Kill them all."

In a single minute and 33 seconds, all the enemy yokai was slain, with no help, just Mezumaru and his strings. But the household was splatter with red.

"It's going to take a loooooong time to clean it up!" The old Mezumaru would've joked.


End file.
